1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a portable pillow, and particularly to a pillow for supporting the head to rest while seated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To rest while in transit travelers generally have to suffer the incompatible design of chairs designed for sitting upright or slightly reclined, inflate uncomfortable neck collars, or lug large and bulky pillows that are unsuitable for tight quarters typical of air travel or mass transit. Inflatable pillows are also inconvenient to inflate before use and must be deflated before stowage.